


|your name is?|

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, OW?, i had this idea in school and i was freaking out because tbh i think its good, ouch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."One day we're fine, the next, we're not.





	|your name is?|

_“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_

 

“I can’t take this anymore!” Yō pounded her fist to the wall, scaring Chika. “Sometimes I think we should just break up and cut things off! After all, if you’re just going to fall in love with them in the end, then why go out with me?”

Chika looked away in guilt. She hadn’t meant to give in to her desires but she did. Yō wasn’t always with her so the time she so wanted to spend with her was being used on someone else. Who knew that she’d fall in love with them in the process?

She didn’t mean to do it, but she did. A mistake she would regret till her last breath.

“Yō, please, I can do better.”

“You **could’ve** done better.”

Chika didn’t dare to look into Yō’s eyes. Despite both being filled with despair and regret, Chika felt guilty, as she should be.

“Chika, I love you a lot.”

“E-Eh? I-I love you too….”

“But, this isn’t working out. If we keep this up, we’d hurt ourselves even more. Chika,

 _I love you_.

 _But I don’t want you to get hurt_.”

 

Chika had nothing to say. Yō was serious. They’re finished, and there was nothing she could do.

 

The last moment they had together was tears streaming down their cheeks as one walked away and one was left behind.

——

Chika found herself hanging out with Yō again but the saving grace here was Riko, who has decided that she wanted to spend time with her two best friends. Aware of the breakup, she knew what she was getting into.

“G’morning Riko!” Her chest ached, and her heart clenched. That was the voice she was so used to hearing every morning they call each other, that was the voice she was so used to hearing every time she felt down. To hear it again, it brings up too many memories.

“Good morning Yō. Have you seen Chika yet?” Riko hasn’t noticed Chika walking up behind her. She expected Yō to respond with her saying something about her being late or the girl is _right behind her_ but Yō simply zipped her mouth but the cheery expression on her face didn’t falter.

“I’m right here Rikooo….” Chika pouted as Riko held in a yelp. Riko let out a sigh of relief, not wanting to embarrass herself in public, let alone in a café. “Oh, who’s that?”

“That’s Yō…?”

Not giving Riko a chance to put her confused thoughts into words, Yō quickly looked at Chika.

“Yep! That’s me! My name is Yō Watanabe, pleasure to meet you!” Yō gave Chika a salute and smiled.

“Ahahaha….Chika Takami.” Chika gave a weak smile. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

 

…

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
